Quotes Drabble Challenge
by NavyReservist
Summary: Here is the challenge list and each chapter will be my drabbles at each one! So far no cussing except the one word hell ... I think...
1. Quote Drabble List

Quotes Drabble Challenge (From forum assassinsden . net forum!)

1.) Dare to loosen your grip for a while. Yout be afraid to cry.[Terminator]

2.) Trust yourself and you will know how to live. [Zombieland]

3.) Learn about the past. It will help you see the future. [Avengers]

4.) The most important time in your life is right now. [Hobbit]

5.) Tears have the magic to heal a broken heart. [Labyrinth]

6.) You will always have more chances. [Indiana Jones]

7.) Imagining something is the first step toward doing it. [Harry Potter]

8.) You are free to feel your own feelings and make your own choices.

9.) Give yourself time to rest. You can do more later.

10.) Be willing to forgive.

11.) You can begin your journey whenever you want.

12.) Love who you are. Believe in who you can be.

13.) Keep your heart open. Believe in getting and giving love.

14.) Watch closely and remember what you see.

15.) When something comes to an end, new things can begin.

16.) Listen to those who encourage you and encourage those who listen.

17.) Your spirit is strong and noble. Wear it like a crown of glory.

18.) Have the courage to learn from weaknesses and grow stronger.

19.) Look again. The most important things are often the hardest to see.

20.) You are the only one who knows which path to take.


	2. Drabble 1 (Terminator)

TITLE: Dare To Loosen Your Grip For A While. You'll See Things Differently.

WARNING: Drabble May SUCK

RATE: PG?

COUPLES: N/A

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Terminator nor characters in that show I only own my OC Ray.

COMMENT FROM WRITER: This drabble may suck so what it's a drabble for fun! This was written for the Quotes Drabble Challenge #1 (title).

John Connor was known for a lot of things but seeing a machine as anything but an enemy wasn't one of them. "How is that thing possible Ray?" John turns to look at a woman his best friend who currently was propped against the wall using a knife to manicure her nails. "You said 'it' didn't know what 'it' was right?" She replied his question with none other than her own question not looking away from her work on her hand. He looks into her pale blue eyes as if she knew the answer already. "He seemed shocked and in agony to find out." John's voice was angered and confused just as his forehead scrunched up to confirm his disbelief that the machine wouldn't know what 'it' was. "John, what if this machine, well, is more than that?" He looks at Ray in shock. How could she of all people say that? She who above all had reason to hate the machines. As if in response to His unspoken thoughts she continued, "Just open your mind Connor, loosen on the grip of hate you hold for a while. Try to see this differently. From 'his' side." She pushes herself from the wall putting the knife in her belt continuing to talk as she walks to the door to leave. "You wake up not knowing anything but memories of being a human born years ago. And you're wondering what the hell is going on around you." She stops with her hand on the door knob, "Just think about it John." And she left him to his thoughts.

*Not long after the 'machine' made for an escape with help of course.*

John held his gun up aimed at 'him' and that's when he made his decision. He would try to do it Ray's way. He would dare to loosen his grip on hate for a while, to see things differently even if it was but for a while. And he let the 'machine/man' go in hopes he made the right decision.


	3. Drabble 2 (Zombieland)

TITLE: Trust yourself & you will know how to live.

WARNING: Drabble does suck lol okay may suck…

RATE: PG?

COUPLES: N/A

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zombieland I only own my OC who currently has no name but is awesome!

COMMENT FROM WRITER: This drabble is for Quotes Drabble Challenge #2! I know this isn't really that good but I had to course in my mind theirs a bigger story that perhaps in the future I will expand upon it till then I guess it will just have to fester in my imagination.

I remember when I was younger my father would tell me that "We as in people had to trust others so that we could live." Now he was one of the first that I personally knew to become victim of the zombies. Course it could be due to the fact that he was overweight and couldn't run well, but hey which of us is alive. I was 23 when the world went from just bad as in fighting normal people to total shit storm as in fighting flesh eaters. And that's what I'm currently doing running backwards while shooting at the undead.  
Columbus looks into the backseat seeing that both Little Rock and Wichita are sleeping. "What tha' hell?" Startled from his thoughts by the only other person awake Columbus looks over to Tallahassee who slows their newest vehicle (A sucky minivan! in Tallahassee's opinion) down. Before them on the road they see a figure shooting down a small group of about 10 to 11 zombies. Before they know it all zombies are down and the small figure looks around in full alert once the eyes of the mystery person looks at the minivan their head cocks to the side. The two girls in the backseat now awake from the gun fire that was fired moments ago too are looking out at the mystery fighter.  
Grabbing their own weapons the four get out of the minivan all weapons even the strangers are aimed at the ground. Tallahassee didn't want to have to babysit another kid but he was curious. Wichita was suspicious and all things considered that wasn't a surprise. Columbus was thinking that perhaps this person could join them. While Little Rock wasn't sure what to think for certain.  
Sick of the silence I finally spoke, "So are we just going to stand here staring at one another or what?" Hearing the voice of a woman was a surprise to the four yet the small size of the woman then made it clear, this was no child. "Why don' you get in an' we'll talk while we drive?" This was shocking words to Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock not expecting Tallahassee to want another person in the group. But I wasn't going to go with them, "Sorry but I'm better on my own." There was silence and since no one was moving the woman began to walk away while saying, "I have rules I follow and the most important one is "Trust yourself and you will know how to live." and because of that rule well I don't really trust others." And then the stranger was gone.  
Columbus turned looking over to Tallahassee and knew from the look in his eye that this wasn't over. Knowing him they would go after this woman track her or whatever. Columbus wasn't sure how he knew but he was sure that Tallahassee would find the stranger. This stranger that only trusted herself expecting that being enough to live… He looks over to Wichita and Little Rock thinking that perhaps that this stranger wasn't the first person they'd run into that thought in such a way.


	4. Drabble 3 (Avengers)

TITLE: Learn about the past. It will help you see the future.

WARNING: May suck

RATE: PG?

COUPLE: N/A

DISLAIMER: I do not own Marvel the Avengers only my OC Ms. Stafford

COMMENT FROM WRITER: I'm not even impressed lol but I like it enough to thing about expanding on this like my other drabbles before this, this is for Quotes Drabble Challenge #3.

Well the day had started like a normal work day for me. I was up before dawn cleaned up, dressed, had breakfast and was off on my way to the base by six. That's when things went to all hell for lack of better wording. The car I had been driving was a government black SUV like the ones you see in movies and TV shows. To continue I was driving when there was a bright light, so bright in fact that I had to close my eyes and just knew that some crazy driver was crashing into me. Then I felt a piercing pain in my head that was so sharp that I passed out knowing I was going to die in this 'car accident'.

I awoke in what could only be an interrogation room checking myself for injuries quickly finding none and sitting up in utter confusion. Before me was a metal table with two matching chairs on opposite sides of it. I was slightly confused but grateful that at least I wasn't dead but then thought that perhaps I might be after whoever it was brought me here. I stood from the floor which by the way was solid concrete and sat down in one of the chairs farthest from the door so that I could see when it was opened. After what felt like hours having decided that the camera in the corner by the door was not going to provide entertainment by making faces at it the door finally opened and in came someone who I thought only existed in fiction. Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, shut the door and took a seat in the chair opposite of me. In the span it took him to shut the door and sit down my mouth had fallen open in shock and snapped shut with me quickly averting my eyes to the table's surface. How could this be?

The Director slapped a folder full of papers down on the table I couldn't help but smirk knowing that if my theory was right that all those papers didn't pertain to me at all. Looking up at the ever so serious Director my smirk faded knowing that I had to do my best to play it safe.

A month later.

Finally I was being taken seriously after being locked up for a month. Walking through the halls of the helliecarreir surrounded by armed agents was kind of cool. Finally we had made it to the bridge and all the chatter that I had been able to hear down the hall ceased. Walking to a big round table the agents in front of me stopped turned and pulled me forward ahead of them shoving me down into a seat. 'Well hello Director." I look around the table it seems the Avengers are all here well course minus Barton. "You know I would have thought when Loki first popped up in where is that base… New Mexico…. that you would have brought me in on it." There was some shocked faces around me. That's when Tony Stark decided to make his snarky comment, "So this is the Crazy Chick?"

My left eyebrow shot up almost as in reply. "Well Mr. Stark if that is the worse that you have heard of me then I must say I'm flattered. Oh, question for you, how is your relationship with Ms. Potts? Good I hope." Starks smirk faded quickly. "This isn't why you were brought on bored Ms. Stafford." Fury says sitting down directly across from me. I smile as he continues, "We've captured Loki as you said we would right where you said we would." I smirked at the faces around me, "Well Director I am guessing that now since my knowledge seems to be of your interest that you will take me more seriously and oh I don't know help me get back home?" The Captain then shocks me talking, "And how are you to help us Ma'am?" Looking to him I can't help but smile, "Well Captain, Haven't you heard the saying that 'The past tends tends to repeat itself.'? Which in my thought is that you learn about the past and it will help you see the future. Unlike all of you I know the future…. well your futures not really my own." At the end I'm looking down at my hands that are still cuffed together. It was here that I was looked at differently by the group that was around me.

Looking up at them I continued before they could say anything, "If you do not think of your enemies past you will not understand what he does in the present or what he plans for the future. You must unite as a team or you will fail and I fear that even though I am telling you all of this that a life will have to be lost so that it will happen." I look over to Thor, "You may consider him your brother Thor but you must remember the pain he has felt in your shadow." Then turning back to the Director, "You believe in me yet director or would you like to lock me back up in that lovely little prison for another month till you see a need for me again." I stand up when Natasha speaks up, "What is it exactly that you know?" I look at her, "When you see Barton, Ms. Romanov I recommend hitting him really hard on the head to knock him back to his senses. Which if I'm right should be soon." She looks down at the table when Bruce says quietly, "And what of the cube?" I smile at him, "Well it's currently moving to the power source needed to open the portal. By the way Dr. Banner I know you aren't going to like to hear this, but the other guy isn't so bad." This made Stark smile, "See told you."  
Rolling my eyes the cuffs around my wrists fall off to the ground, "All of you are going to have a little spat amongst each other in Dr. Banners little lab where Loki's scepter is and when that happens all hell will break loose and I will do what I can to save the life that is supposed to be lost that you can work as a team." And that's when I learned from my past so that I can help to see the future that I can save at least one life.


	5. Drabble 4 (Hobbit)

TITLE: The most important time in your life is right now.

WARNING: Drabble may suck

RATE: PG?

COUPLES: N/A

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or any Tolkien works! Just my oc.

COMMENT FROM WRITER: This is for the Quotes Drabble Challenge from #4.

Well to say Bilbo Baggins looked completely annoyed and defeated was an understatement. A wizard, a group of Darrows and a mysterious hooded figure invading ones make Bilbo pass out by talking about how a dragon can kill you episode Gandalf went and talked to Bilbo alone. Once done it was clear to all that Master Baggins was more than happy to say screw ya'll I'm staying at home not that he would actually say it that way. Everyone was a bit unhappy that they were lacking the promised 'burglar' and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

Standing from my seat I left to look for the hobbit. Knocking on his bedroom door it was swung open and Bilbo looked as if he was ready to yell at whoever stood before him. Noticing that I wasn't Gandalf or one of the many Darrows he stood shocked that the quiet and mysterious figure would come to him. Taking advantage of his shock I slipped into his bedroom and stood in the middle turning to look at him. Snapping out of his shock he shuts the door in a huff and turns to sit on his bed, "I suppose Gandalf sent you?" I couldn't help but smile and removed my hood showing my sex (a woman). His surprise made my smile grow and I let out a small chuckle, "No master Baggins, Gandalf didn't send me." I walk over to sit beside him. "I merely wish to speak with you before leaving."

He looked at my face and nodded his head for me to continue. Sobering my expression a bit, "Never cut a tree down in the wintertime. Never make a negative decision in the low time. Never make your most important decisions when you are in your worst moods. Wait. Be patient. The storm will pass. The spring will come." I pause in my speech so my words could sink in and as I saw he was almost to understanding I stood. Walking to the door I stopped putting my hood up. "All that I am trying to say Master Baggins is that this is the most important time in your life is right now. I just want you to be sure of your decision. That in the future you won't look back in regret." Then I left him to his thoughts to dwell on my words.


	6. Drabble 5 (Labyrinth)

TITLE: Don't be afraid to cry. Tears have the magic to heal a broken heart.

WARNING: Drabble may suck

RATE: PG?

COUPLES: Jereth(The Goblin King)/OC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Labyrinth or any characters recognizable but my own oc. COMMENT FROM WRITER: #5 Quotes Drabble Challenge from I am sorry if this sucks and/or is disliked.

Some maybe shocked to find out that, The Goblin King, Jereth did eventually get over his love of the young girl, Sarah. To understand what happened one must know that he suffered after her leave of him. Believing that there is no one to return any affection that he could perhaps feel and give to which he resigned himself to a miserable life. All beings who know him or of him were unhappy and concerned to see The Great Goblin King suffering such misery. So much so that a group of other magical beings decided that it was time for an intervention. Gathering together a small group banded together to search both magical and non-magical worlds for someone who could be the answer of the question; could someone love him and could he perhaps return such affection? About four months into the search, an actual year after the Sarah Incident, a young woman in the non-magical world that fell under the criteria of the possible. Lilyanna Barton was walking in the park when she was surrounded by a bright light. Finally her vision cleared and she appeared to be in a ball room looking down she was in a sea green dress making her feel almost like a mermaid. Not sure how to react she decided to roll with whatever was going on to make the most of it and to worry about it all later. Bumping into someone Lilyanna went to apologize when her breath caught in her throat. Looking into the eyes of who she bumped into she could see his pain and sorrow and in turn she felt his pain. Not bothering to say anything to her Jereth continued to walk away from her exiting the ballroom to the balcony alone looking up at the stars. Lilyanna walks out to stand next to him and looks up as well. Sensing that he was no longer alone Jereth looks down at her for is a good head taller than her. Annoyed that he wasn't alone he scoffs so that she notices his discomfort. Her face looks sadly up at the stars not going to turn her face to him she begins to speak. "I may not know you nor what you have been through, but I do know that you shouldn't be afraid to cry over whatever it is that is causing you pain. For tears have the magic to heal a broken heart." Smiling a sad smile she turns to look at him. Jereth looks at her and against his will feels tears begin to stream down his cheeks. That night he spoke with Lilyanna telling her of his broken heart and of who and what he was. Expecting her to push him away he was surprised when she took his and in hers with a sad smile. She then shared her own heartache with him and they became fast friends over their own healing tears that night to later in years becoming something so much more. Their story of how not being afraid to cry and that tears have the magic to heal a broken heart is shared among all the magical creatures who all see the truth in their lives with one another.


	7. Drabble 6 (Indiana Jones)

TITLE: You will always have more chances.

WARNGING: Drabble may suck.

RATE: PG?

COUPLES: N/A

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Indiana Jones Franchise I own only my OC Maggie McHale.

COMMENT FROM WRITER: This is for Quotes Drabble Challenge from #6.

I remember as a teenager receiving all kinds of advice from my mother who I held in high regard. She was a wise woman after all. After a bad break-up when I was a teen she told me, "Now don't worry my darling. After all there are plenty of fish in the sea." Not long after that I graduated my senior year of high school and my mother was diagnosed with cancer. Her wish for me was to not stop my life and take care of her but to continue my schooling and go on to university. I though stopped my life not all together just my studies so that I could help her out. Barely a year later had she died and I decided to go to university in her memory.

I am currently studying to Archeology, World History, and Anthropology so I can become an archeologist. As I sit in on my favorite course taught by Dr. Jones I lean forward taking notes listening intently. Yes it was speculated that Dr. Jones had done some unorthodox things as not only as a Professor but as an Archeologist. Soon the bell rang and class was dismissed. Putting my books and notes away I approached Dr. Jones' desk as he was getting his lecture papers organized and put away. "Professor?" Stopping at my voice and looking up at me he tilt's his glasses down so that he can see me clearly and so taking that as my cue to continue, "I was wondering if you know Harold Oxley?"

Looking me over curiously he takes his glasses completely off putting them in his shirt pocket. "Yes, Ms. McHale…" Smiling at him as my uncle George walks in, "You ready to go Indy?" Professor Jones looks over at my uncle smiling big, "What the heck are you doing here Mac?" They hug and I shift a little feeling as if I'm interrupting on a personal moment they break apart. "I found a place in Mexico where… Maggie?"

Hearing my name I smile and hug my uncle, "Hello Uncle George." "Uncle George?" My uncle and I both look at Professor Jones and smile, "Yes Indy I'm an Uncle. Oh Maggie speaking of Mexico you could tag along. I know how you always…" Interrupting my uncle with my hand, "Uncle I thing I should wait a little bit longer after all mom would say in this instance…" My uncle and I then finished together, "You will always have more chances." Smiling I begin to walk out, "But thanks uncle so I got to go!" Little did I know that chance was closer than I realized when I would find out the trouble my uncle was in with the KGB. And I would be glad that I hadn't gone to Mexico but happy that my "You will always have more chances" turned out to be how I found that one fish in the sea Henry "Mutt" Williams/ Henry Jones Jr.


	8. Drabble 7 (Harry Potter)

TITLE: Imagining something is the first step towards doing it.

WARNING: Drabble may suck.

RATE: PG?

COUPLES: N/A

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the magical world and contents in it. I only own my OC Melony Carol Stevens.

COMMENT FROM WRITER: Drabble may suck this is #7 in quotes drabble challenge from . Also input on my drabbles through PM is appreciated very much!

I remember thinking that I must have gone completely nutters when I first arrived. After all things like this only happened in the fanfictions I often beta read back home. A few weeks in and Albus Dumbledore had me convinced that one I wasn't going bonkers and second that this world, his world was real. How I ended up here well we didn't really have an answer for that. My name is Melony Carol Stevens and I was sent from my world where Hogwarts was pure fiction to the world where it sure as hell wasn't.

It became quickly obvious that I didn't need a wand to perform magic much to my dislike for I had always wanted a pretty wand. (Hey they are pretty not just wood) To Albus I was here to help and protect Harry Potter which to him was apparent due to the fact my arrival was made right after he returned from Number 4 Privet Drive from leaving baby Harry at his aunt and uncles. I arrived right in the middle of the black lake which I may say sucked to get soaked but the squid was cool! Well finally years later after finding out that I could do so much by just imagining young Harry Potter was going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I saw Harry around but didn't meet him till later in the year when he sat in front of the mirror of Erised. Albus of course gave Harry his lovely speech and sock talk to which ended and I walked Harry back to portrait of the Fat Lady. Smiling down at him I rested a hand on his shoulder, "Imagining something is the first step towards doing it." Taking off with those words leaving him confused.

He course didn't understand what I had said that night not until he face Voldemort on the third floor corridor later that year. When I went to visit him in the hospital wing he and I smiled at one another. "I see you took my words and used them well Mr. Potter." It was then that he realized that I somehow knew what he was going to face. Creating a bond with him I knew that when he needed help that he would come to me from now on.


	9. Drabble 8 (Star Wars)

TITLE: You Are Free To Feel Your Own Feeling And Make Your Own Choices

WARNING: Drabble may be horrible for I was up at night writing this half asleep feeling inspired.

RATE: PG

COUPLES: N/A

DISCLSIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters except my OC Lilyanna.

COMMENT FROM WRITER: This is for the Quotes Drabble Challenge from assassins den forum (#8)

**_STAR WARS_**

**_Episode 1: THE PHANTOM MENACE_**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…._

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute._

_Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo._

_While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict…._

Dressed in the orangish garb of my fellow maidens of the Queen of Naboo I walked closely to my best friend Padme`. As we were being escorted by enemy droids to camp four that's when they appeared the two Jedi Knights. Looking up I recognized Master Qui-Gon Jinn having remembered last I saw him when I myself was with Grand Master Yoda over five years ago.

Now I currently am helping Obi-Wan Kenobi fix our ship while we wait on Qui-Gon Jinn and the young child he freed while here on Tatooine. Looking over at Obi-Wan I couldn't hold my question inside any longer. "Forgive me but could you perhaps inform me on how things are going with Grand Master Yoda and the Jedi Council last you saw?" He quickly looked up at me a shocked expression but was quickly replaced with a curious one. "Master Yoda was well last I saw as well as the rest of the Council…. How may I ask do you know Master Yoda?" Turning my head away as if noticing something else that needed fixing with a small smile on my face. "That my friend is because I was at one point and time his Padawan learning." I hear a clunk of a tool falling to the floor to which my head swiveled to see him looking at me in shock yet again. Smiling at him I walked over and picked up the tool he dropped. "My story is a long one my friend and I do miss my saber that I will be getting back once we reach Coruscant." I turned back to my work and continued then hearing him working again as well.

Not long into my work and the silence was sickening to me and apparently I wasn't the only one who felt that way either. "How is it that you were on Naboo with no saber? I seem to be failing to understand your situation…." Sighing I pause in my work not looking away from it, "Master Yoda and I had an agreement made some years ago…. Do not worry about knowing of the past at the moment everything will be revealed to you about me at Coruscant." Quickly finishing up I walked out quickly.

**Later on Coruscant with the Jedi Council**

Smiling at Grand Master Yoda as he hands me back my light saber, "It has been too long Lilyanna." Looking down at him I reply, "That it has Master Yoda that it has." Then in walks Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and young Skywalker and the looks of shock on their faces were priceless for me. I was no longer dressed like any of Queen Amidala's maidens but as a true Jedi Knight. Smiling down at Master Yoda, "Shall I leave Master Yoda?" Master Yoda shook his head, "No Lil' I think you should stay for this for your foresight has always surpassed most of the councils." Bowing my head to him I followed him and the others to the Jedi Council room and stood behind Master Yoda as he took his seat.

Young Skywalker went through the test doing very well but most of the Council including myself. The dark feeling of foreboding was horrid with him. Young Skywalker was dismissed but both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were to stay behind for the fate of young Skywalker as well as Naboo's future were to be discussed.

Thinking of what I could see in the future I knew that there was nothing that I could really change. My thoughts were then interrupted by Qui-Gon who had heard enough from the council, "Master Lilyanna what are your thoughts on the boy?" All eyes were now on me, "I fear that no matter what is said here none of you will listen." This thought spoken aloud took all off balance. "The balance of the force will shift in the future and though times will become hard Young Skywalker is the one as you believe Qui-Gon." A smile of triumph was on his face which I hated that I would be the one to wipe it off, "But listen carefully all of you. For before he can become that which is needed he will fall to the dark side and it will consume and corrupt him for many, many years. And then light will shine forth and he will conquer the darkness at a grave cost of many lives along the way and ultimately his own."

Later that day I was stopped by Qui-Gon Jinn who was accompanied by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Skywalker. "Master Lilyanna" Stopping at my name I turned and smiled to the group, "Yes Master Qui-Gon how may I help?" Smiling back he thanked me for the help in the council saying that he would go against their will to train Skywalker. Looking at Obi-Wan I noticed his face showed that he did not agree with the decision. "Yes, I knew that you would do so which is why with your permission I would like to talk to Mr. Skywalker before we continue our mission in helping Queen Amidala and Naboo?" Shaking his head that I had permission I walked to the side followed by young Skywalker.

Stopping and looking out at Coruscant, "Now Skywalker what you were told while in the council may anger you and the teachings of a Jedi Knight show that we are not to anger much less have or show feelings. This teaching is one that I do not agree with. I believe that you are free to feel your own feeling and make your own choices. What separates Jedi Knights from the darkness of the world is how we choose. So if you feel angry that's okay but you must learn to not let it make your choices for you. You must learn to let the negative feelings out in a safe and constructive way." Stopping in my speech I looked down to him with a smile, "For you see I am not much different from you for I have not seen my family in years and was torn from them in a similar manner. Do you understand?" Looking up at me he replied, "I think so?"

**After the victory on Naboo**

"Master Lilyanna, Master Lilyanna." Stopping and turning to Skywalker this encounter would be one of our last till many years later when he and Padme would marry. He would share his secret with me for approval to which he would receive when I would remind him of my words, "You are free to feel your own feelings and make your own choices Young Padawan never forget that."


End file.
